


hello, my soulmate

by honeydewminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: A wedding prenuptial isn't usually a place where you fall in love and a lot of people can testify that but, Hyunjin begs to differ.Or Hyunjin's a photographer for a wedding and Seungmin just happens to be the bride's younger brother.





	1. my heart beats for you

**Author's Note:**

> i mayhaps did something hshshsh
> 
> okay sooooo i miss seungjin aka my parents and i did this and uhhhh... i hope you enjoy? hahhaah
> 
> ne waysssssss

**prelude;**

 

"Dadda, how did you and papa m-met?" Seungmin's eyes meets with his son's eyes. Wide and curious, brown and beautiful --just like his father's. Seungmin crouches down in front of the little boy. "Why are you asking, Minjin?" The said boy just grins at his dad, eyes forming into crescent moons, his front teeth showing. "I jwust wanna know!" He exclaims excitedly as the three-year-old boy flails his arms. Seungmin just chuckles at him and grips his son's arms softly, stopping them from flailing around.

 

"You really wanna know?" The brunette asks, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. The little boy just nods rapidly as his response to his dad's question. "You really, really, _really_ wanna know?" Minjin nods rapidly to this once again. Chuckling, Seungmin lifts his son up and sits him down on his lap.

 

"You really, really, really, _really_ wanna know?" Seungmin asks once again, stalling time. Minjin just pouts and hits his dad on the chest as hard as how a child could do. "Stop tweasing me, dadda!" The brunette only chuckles at this. "Okay, okay. Dadda will stop teasing you now." The little boy quirks at this as he dances his happy dance.

 

Seungmin just stares at his son in adoration. Minjin soon notices his dad's gaze and looks at him in confusion. "Is evwerything owkay, dadda?" The said man just nods his pinches his son's cheeks. "Of course, baby." Minjin smiles and decided to copy his dad's movements. He turns around and reaches his hands up in an attempt to pinch his dad's cheeks but, immediately fails since his hands are too chubby and too small to actually pinch Seungmin's cheeks. So, the little boy decides to cup his dad's face instead.

 

Minjin giggles and so does Seungmin. "Now, will you tell me how you and papa met?" Seungmin nods, cupping his son's face softly. "We met when I was sixteen and your fath--" "Papa," Seungmin rolls his eyes but, corrects himself anyways. "--Papa just turned seventeen and--"

 

"Honey! Minjin baby! I'm home!" And as if on cue, their son immediately jumps off Seungmin's lap and runs off to the front door. "Papa! Papa! Welcwome home!" Hyunjin chuckles at this as he softly yet swiftly picks up his son. "Hi Minjinnie! How was your day?" Then the little boys begins to answer his father's question. Seungmin approaches them giving Hyunjin a quick kiss on the lips. "Welcome home, babe."

 

And in the end, Seungmin didn't even tell Minjin how they met. But, it's alright. He's too young to understand after all.

 

But, how did they meet exactly? 


	2. put your hand on mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " before we met "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one ayyee

**Chapter one;**

 

If you would ask people about what they thought about weddings, most people would answer with love, rings, the happiest moment of the couple's life. People would say that weddings are beautiful, tear-jerker moments. For the majority of the people, weddings are the events where you can declare your love for your partner and bond with them forever but, for Hyunjin, it's just one of those days.

 

Working as a wedding photographer seemed to exhaust him. Schedules packed as hectic as it could be, bags too heavy due to the lenses and other camera equipments, his heart too heavy because he can't simply enjoy a wonderful moment because of his job. But, Hyunjin is used to it now, working as a photographer for five years now isn't technically so bad. Sure, it may get very tiresome, yeah, it's a work that he does enjoy. But, at the end of the day, scanning through the pictures, seeing the smiles of the people, the love in the eyes of the couple, just the happiness it brings them makes Hyunjin think that _"It's not so bad after all,"_ and yeah sure, it's not the best job ever but, it's what he likes and he enjoys and _damn_ , it pays well too.

 

Chuckling to himself, he finishes packing  
his bag and heads outside his apartment. Grabbing his coat to complete his outfit for the day, his hands full with his phone and keys, pockets full with his wallet, his keys and mint candies that he always brings with him, and back hunched a little as it carries a bag full of equipment, he finally steps outside of his apartment and made sure to lock it.

 

He walks towards the elevator that would take him to the ground floor where his car is parked. Living on the third floor, he reaches the bottom quick. And soon enough, he is already walking towards where his car is currently parked. Spotting his car, Hyunjin presses a button on his car keys immediately emitting a beeping sound from the said car before the black-haired male opens the back seat and immediately putting his things inside.

 

He enters the driver seat and revives the engine on and in a span of less than ten minutes, Hyunjin is already on the way to prenuptial venue.

 

-

 

The ride wasn't long per say but, it definitely wasn't short either. The venue wasn't the typical "garden" that a couple would immediately choose, it was the seaside rather. The beach was never a strange place but, the location it was located was rather odd. It was the beach that was infamous for the path that cuts the sea. Well, odd isn't a rather suitable word to describe, it was _rare_.

 

Sure, the beach is famous for it's beautiful sunset but, most people would rather pick beaches on Jeju Island than here on Chungcheongnam-do.

 

The beach, Muchangpo is what Hyunjin would say the least... _beautfiul_. The sea is blue and clear, the sand white in a golden way. And it being January, barely being spring, no one but them was on site.

 

Parking his car, Hyunjin gets off the car and gets his things before heading to the camera crew on the seaside. He looks at them from afar and immediately grining at how his crew has made it this far.

 

Shoes that aren't really fit for the beach, Hyunjin walks on the sand with a small smile on his face. The sun has barely rose and yet here they are, in the beach in the middle of January. "Hyunjin!" Chan, Bang Chan, the head wedding planner of this marvelous ordeal, greets him as he spots him walking towards them. "Chan hyung!" The younger yet taller male responds, still smiling from ear to ear. And when he approaches them even more, he can see the smile on Chan's face, all teeth and dimples. He could also see their newest addition on their crew, Yang Jeongin, greeting him with those cute dimples that kind of resembles Chan's own.

 

And when Hyunjin is actually with the crowd, he sees Minho, a makeup artist, seemingly fixing the soon-to-be-bride's eye makeup. And the scene was beautiful as it was, the bride's traditional white gown glitters in a soft way, basking the natural light of the now fully risen sun. Kim Sunhee, the bride, has her eyes closed as Minho's brush gently apply eyeshadow on it, the sun is right above her head, basking her in a golden light. The waves behind them push and pulls in a soft, gentle way. The water shining in the light.

 

"Wait!" Then, suddenly everyone startles, even Minho and Sunhee. "Sunhee-ssi, please stay just right there. Minho-ssi, please move aside for a bit. Keep your eye closed, Sunhee-ssi." And everyone does what Hyunjin says. The latter takes out his camera from his bag, fixing the focus and the lighting. "Jeongin, be a dear and please hold my phone and put on the flashlight. Put it above the camera, yeah, right there... move it to the side a little, okay!" Hyunjin adjusts the lense for awhile before a click of a shutter was heard. Then Hyunjin moves his camera upwards a little before another click of a shutter was heard.

 

"Okay, Minho-ssi, you can continue now." And the once silent and still crew is now crowding over Hyunjin. And what they saw was one of the most beautiful picture ever. The bride's golden hair is glowing under the light, her face just radiates innocence, with her eyes closed, lips smiling ever-so-softly, the sky blue and clear, the glittering waves prominent in the pictures, everyone was _speechless_.

 

Hyunjin noticing the silence, frowns a little. "...Is it bad?" He asks, sadness evident in his voice. Everything comes to a still, Minho stops his doing, the wind seemingly stopping, it was utterly silent.

 

"...It's beautiful, Hyunjin." Chan says in a low voice, seemingly breathless. The black-haired male grins at that, his face radiating pure happiness and satisfaction.

 

"Let's start working, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also pretty short, this was prewritten so, i'll also published chapter 2 later!! 
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments i got from yesterday!! you guys are the best!!
> 
> keep them coming and i might publish chapter 3 too!!


	3. my eyes met yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " when my eyes landed on you, i think i fell in love "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 ayyee

**Chapter Two;**

 

The hotel room was filled with complete, utter silence, save for the constant humming of the air conditioner, as the boy on the bed just lays on it seemingly lifeless. The said boy on the bed was too preoccupied with his ceaseless thoughts that he didn't notice his door opening.

 

"Seungmin!" The said boy jumps up at the sudden noise before groaning in annoyance as he saw the face that held the voice. He buries his head on his pillow while muttering curses. "Jisung," He deadpans at his best friend as the said boy plops himself next to Seungmin. "Why the long face, sweetie? It's your sister's wedding prenuptial today!" Jisung, in blonde hair and gummy smiles, says as he puts an arm around the taller male. "I know, and it's killing me! Who, in their right mind, would want a prenuptial at such an _ungodly_ hour?" The red head male complains in an exaggerated way.

 

"Stop whining like a stupid baby, Min. It's your sister's wedding soon, you wouldn't want to spoil her mood, would you now?" Jisung says as he brings the slightly younger male up. And when Seungmin doesn't answer and just stares at him with those half lidded sleepy eyes, he just shakes his head and laughs a little. "How about you take a shower to freshen yourself up and we can go downstairs to eat breakfast, does that sound good?"

 

The only answer Seungmin gives him is the sound of a door shutting close and the shower turning on. And Jisung took that as his cue to leave the boy's hotel room.

 

-

 

"Calling all the bride's family members to come here quickly please!"

 

"Calling all the bride's family members to come here quick--"

 

Hyunjin sighs as soon as his butt hits the soft cushion. He takes out his phone that hasn't been touched since he started his job. Checking the time which says it's almost lunch time then, checking his messages and other notification before putting the device back into his sling bag. He takes a sip on his iced coffee and just basking into the soft sea breeze. The sound of the waves loud as it drowns in the busy buzz of his crew, effectively calming him down.

 

"Can I sit here?" A soft voice asks and Hyunjin looks up to see a man wearing what seemed like a very expensive tuxedo, a blue tie complimenting with his blonde hair and Hyunjin lets himself get drown in the man's beauty before nodding slowly. He watches the boy sit down across him, pulling his phone out then, he looks at Hyunjin in the eye before breaking into a large grin. "The name's Jisung, Han Jisung." The man, Han Jisung, smiles at him as Hyunjin returns the smile. "Hwang Hyunjin, I'm a photographer." The blonde boy that looks like a squirrel smiles softly before putting his phone down. "I know," And Hyunjin just chuckles at that statement.

 

"So, Mr-I-Know-It-All, what brings you here and not with the rest?" The black haired male asks as Jisung laughs at the nickname. "Well as you can see, Mr-I'm-A-Photographer, the groomsmen's turn isn't until after lunch time and I'm waiting for my best friend also known as the bride's brother because we are going to get lunch together." And Hyunjin smiles at him amused by his cheery personality.

 

"Okay," Hyunjin says then, Jisung looks at him with raised eyebrows. "How about you? What are you doing here all alone?" The other male asks as he rests his chin on his palm. "Hmm, let's just say I'm basking in the beauty of sea." Hyunjin replies, voice laced with amusement. "Or, you could say that you're tired of everyone's shit and wants to take a breather."

 

"Touché," They both laugh at that, just little giggles. "Hyunjin! I need to borrow you for a second." Minho interrupts their small shared laughs. "Yeah, sure, Jisung I'll have to leave you now, enjoy your basking of solidarity." Hyunjin says with a laugh and Jisung laughs with him. "It's okay, Seungminnie is almost done with his shoot." The blonde says as he gives him a small smile then, he turns his head at Minho. "And Minho hyung, you didn't even say hi to me." He pouts as the older male chuckles at him. Hyunjin just stares at both of them in disbelief. "You two know each other?" Jisung just grins at him, pearly white teeth showing. "Well, Mr. Hwang," He pauses to giggle at the formality, "Meet my boyfriend of three years, Lee Minho." The said boy grins at the formal introduction before holding the blonde's hand and slowly bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand softly.

 

Hyunjin saw in both of their eyes the love, the sparkle. He saw how Minho let his lips linger for a little while before smiling at Jisung softly, he also saw the latter's eyes; wide and _oh so_ full of admiration. Hyunjin coughs once, twice and the couple immediately gets out of their dream-like trance but, not letting go of each other's hands. "Gotta go now, baby. I'll meet with you later." Minho says as he pecks his boyfriend's lips softly. "Bye..." Is the last thing they heard before they are already on their way to god knows where.

 

Hyunjin feels a slight pang in his chest as he looks back to what just happened before. Jisung being so madly in love with Minho as the latter also feels the same way and _maybe_ even more. He hears something shatter inside his heart, he's salty about it, he doesn't hate their relationship or anything, he's _jealous_ of them rather.

 

No, he doesn't like Jisung in _the way_ Minho likes him and no, he definitely doesn't feel like that with Minho too. He's jealous of their _relationship_ , of how beautiful their love is, of how they are so, _so happy_. He wants, he prays, he hopes _every single day_ to find someone, anyone that he will _love_ for the rest of his life.

 

"Hyunjin? You okay?" Minho's soothing voice abruptly stops the younger's thoughts. He looks at him like a deer in the headlights but when he realizes that it was just Minho, Hyunjin smiles softly and nods. "Yeah, just kinda tired, you know?" He answers softly as he puts his hands inside his pockets, eyes up gazing the cloudless sky. "I know what you mean, it's not that I hate my job, I love it rather... It's just tiring." The older yet shorter male says in a low voice. Hyunjin hums in reply, the wind softly blowing against his face, the sound of waves slowly getting quieter as they walk away from the shore.

 

They walk just like that, in complete silence. It was peaceful and somewhat... _comforting_. Maybe this is what Hyunjin needed, just a little quietness, a little time all to himself.

 

He smiles slightly, suddenly energize. "Say... how about we quicken the pace and get to work, yeah?" Hyunjin says with a smile. "Alright, Mr. Hwang." Minho replies, smiling brightly.

 

-

 

"After the couple's shots, the bride's brother and the groom's sister along the maid of honor and the best man will be next. But, the shoot would be at another location." Hyunjin announces behind the camera, watching the couple smile at each other through the lenses, carefully adjusting the focus. He sees through his peripheral vision a group of both male and female gather together, asumming that they're the groomsmen and bridesmaids, he just continues to take shots of the couple.

 

After a couple of minutes of shutters clicking, Hyunjin states that he is done with the couple's shots. "Okay, the couple can rest for now, although we aren't done yet, It's the groomsmen's and bridesmaids' turn now. Follow me please," The black haired male says as he motions them to follow his lead, to which they do.

 

Walking along the sandy walkway, people talking amongst themselves quietly, Hyunjin walks calmly along the shore towards the mini garden where a antique-looking porch painted in an old rose color, golden metals framing the porch, vines and orchids around the patio; making it fairy-like and incredibly beautiful, is placed in the center. Everyone even Hyunjin himself is in awe of the beautiful scene, eyes gape so wide as they bask into the ethereal place. Surrounded by greens and flowers in pink and red, the sky blue as the ocean behind the porch, the sun shyly peeking behind a white, fluffy clouds. Hyunjin was in awe of the sky's beauty.

 

Clearing his throat ever-so-softly as he tries to take their attention to him, he smiles at the group of twelve people who he will be taking picture of today. "Hello, I'm Hwang Hyunjin to those people who don't know, I'm the one of what you could call the main photographer? I don't really know," He says with a laugh as his crew laugh with him too. "Anyways, It's pleasure to work with all of you, let's all work hard for the success of this beautiful wedidng." He says as he offers the other people another small smile.

 

A chorus of 'likewise's and 'okay's emits from the group and Hyunjin gives Minho a slight nod intending he starts his job in fixing the groomsmen's and bridesmaids' makeup. "Okay, I'm Minho and I'm gonna fix all of your makeup. Who wants to go first?" Hyunjin hears the older says as he smiles gently at the group. And he hears a voice that is similar to Jisung exclaiming an exaggerated _"Me!"_ which earns a small giggle from Minho. And when he looks at them, he finds a boy _oh so_ beautiful.

 

Striking, red, cherry-like hair, doe, and big expressive eyes, pools of honey; sweet and entrancing. Hyunjin saw a male so _beautiful_. The man had red hair that flows flawlessly in the wind, he had a cute button nose that scrunched up when Jisung and Minho shared a loving kiss, he had rosy cheeks that turned even red when he saw _tongue_ in the kiss. He immediately looks away, ears red and warm. The man had soft-looking lips; pink and pillowy that he had pressed into a thin line as he shifts awkwardly. Hyunjin sees him look around the place, definitely avoiding looking at the couple beside him. And Hyunjin knows that he's staring, he knows that he probably looks like an idiot, standing in the middle of his busy crew, mouth slight open agape as he stares at the boy in a black tuxedo.

 

He lets his eyes linger over the boy's shifting eyes, following his gaze and when he their eyes meet an electric feeling ran up to his spine, making his ears red, his throat and mouth dry as he closes them, his cheeks warm. The red haired male looks at him confused but, smiled and _god_ , he looked so cute.

 

And Hyunjin being a total idiot he is, just awkwardly smiles at him before completely tearing his gaze away from the beautiful man and walking so fast towards Chan and Jeongin with ears as red as the unknown boy's hair, hear beating too fast to be normal. The oldest of the three turn to him worried as the youngest looks at Hyunjin annoyed that he interrupted their conversation.

 

Hyunjin lets himself look back to where the beautiful man was standing and when their eyes meet the second time, it's the other boy's turn to blush and look away.

 

"Shit, I think i'm going crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer than usual!! i hope you enjoyed it!! keep the comments and kudos coming!! 
> 
> \- zharmie

**Author's Note:**

> this was short since it was just the prelude 
> 
> comments and kudos always motivate me so pls keeo them comming!!


End file.
